Addicted to your touch
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: The lingering feelings in the air, the impediments that stop them from going further, with revelations about and wanting a taste of their touch after tea.


**A/n:** _I suck at smut... ~curls up in a ball~ Here's some quotes that made me all sappy. - Diana_

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." _

― _Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever" _

― _Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

"He was just about to leave," Lin said coldly, cheeks flushed after their kiss.

Walking back to her desk. Avoiding eye contact from the two that were in her office.

"Err... If he's still needed, it's all right..."

"He's leaving, Bumi," She hissed. Sitting back at her desk, her head bowed trying not to show her flushed cheeks.

Tenzin was as silent as a statue.

She waited to hear the click of her door. Once she heard it she looked up.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

Biting her lower lip intently, to the point she tasted the metallic substance that was all too familiar to her.

_'You did it again, caved into his touch, well not his touch more over the contact of his lips against mine. He says he doesn't want to hurt me more than he should, yet, he does this...' _

* * *

"Ten-Ten, what did you do to Linny that made her react that way?" His brother asked him with concern in his voice.

Tenzin turned red in the face.

"T-that's none of your business. What Lin and I were discussing does not concern you." He nervously stated.

Bumi narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Uh-huh, like I don't know Linny's temper." He said as they made their way to Korra and her friend.

Tenzin slouched; his brother knew him and Lin too well.

"Well, Dad, I think Tenzin blew your chances at training with Linny." Bumi bluntly stated.

"What? Why?" Korra asked.

Bumi shrugged.

"I did not; we just had a dispute on a certain topic that is all." Tenzin defiantly said, walking past them.

Wanting to get as far away from the topic as possible. He stared off into the distance, zoning out from their conversation.

* * *

It had been a month and one-week since they had kissed each other, twice.

Now here he was late at night wandering the streets of Republic City, especially walking by Lin's home on several occasions. Never once setting foot inside the building.

There was supposed to be a meeting at city hall until the early morning. It had been rescheduled and here he was. Standing outside Lin's building. They needed to speak, speak of what, he did not know. It'll come to him once he gets this off of his chest and mind.

* * *

Lin had fallen asleep on her couch in her nightgown. The book that she had been reading had slid down to the floor. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over. Letting her vision settle back. She picked up the book, tossing it on her coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to make some tea.

It took her less than a minute to realize that Tenzin was standing behind her door. She knew his distinctive light walk. His light breathing. Except, his breathing wasn't light, it was hard and nervous. Even though she was standing in the kitchen, she found it amusing at how many times he walked away and walked back to her door. When she finally had enough of his musings, she lightly walked to her main door and opened it.

"Shouldn't you be at a meeting?" She asked, as she crossed her arms.

His back was facing her; he slowly turned around.

"I-uh, I..." He nervously began.

Lin arched an eyebrow, then she realized that she wasn't dressed decently. She cleared her throat.

"Well? What are you doing here, specifically?"

He cleared his throat; "I wanted to speak to you, that is all."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You could've looked for me tomorrow or any other day." She stated flatly.

He sighed.

"Yes well, I thought you'd be awake, knowing how busy you are."

Lin turned her head over her shoulder. Exposing much of her neck and collar area.

Tenzin had to cast his gaze away.

She turned back her attention towards Tenzin. Letting her arms drop to her sides.

She sighed. Opening the door wider.

"Would you like some tea? I was in the middle of doing that until I sensed you." She stated.

He blinked and nodded.

Lin was starting to remember their first exchange after years of not holding and touching each other. She crossed her arms over her chest. Slightly uncomfortable now.

She went into the kitchen and prepared the tea. Knowing that Tenzin was perhaps reminiscing on that event as well. She returned with two cups of steaming tea. She extended one towards Tenzin who took it from her, their fingertips lightly touching each other. She pulled her hand back quickly walking towards the chair. Just so he wouldn't be anywhere near her and wouldn't try anything. While he sat on the sofa. They were still close not that close enough.

They sat there silently, sipping their teas.

"Why did you not go to the island right away? " She asked softly.

He was taken aback by her soft tone.

"I needed to speak with you. Korra believes she's ready for those lessons with you." He told her looking at her.

Lin sighed.

"Is she done with with her airbending training yet?" She asked flatly.

"No but..."

"Then I won't start her lessons."

It was his turn to sigh.

"Why are you truly avoiding her lessons?"

Lin looked into her tea. She brought the cup to her lips. Letting the liquid slide down her throat before responding.

"To avoid you," She bluntly said.

Tenzin pursed his lips into a thin line.

An awkward silence in the air after her confession.

"It's understandable..." He softly mumbled.

Her gaze was on him. She snorted.

"Understandable... I'm avoiding my guilt, Tenzin... You... You don't know..." She said hesitantly. Looking hard and long into her tea.

He glanced up at her. Sipping the last remains of his tea, and placing his cup on the coffee table. He rubbed his knees.

"Then tell me, before I tell you mine." He said to her calmly.

She sighed, leaning her head back, exposing her neck some more.

Tenzin watched and waited, controlling himself from wanting to trail kisses along her exposed neck, her jaw line, and her lips. He shook the thought away. He was here to speak, not act on impulse like he had before. Knowing that he was craving just a slight touch, nothing more.

Lin returned her gaze towards him.

Swallowing hard, trying to remove an imaginary lump that had formed.

"Do you remember when you told me that you wanted a family?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He sighed.

"Yes, I remember, on several occasions." He blandly replied, not wanting to remember.

"I never told you something important... I planned on telling you but I... You already know what happened." She said flatly but hesitantly.

He looked at her now. Trying to connect the dots with what she was going at.

She fidgeted in her own seat; she sat a little taller gripping her cup of tea a little more strongly.

"I never told you out of anger and despair. If I told you, I didn't want to excite you with it nor did I want you to pity me at the time with what I was about to tell you. You may... Hate me for not letting you know." She said calmly.

"Lin, you're worrying me. What is it?" He asked concern in his voice.

She looked into her tea again, staying silent. Trying to form the words but never saying them.

He arose from his seat and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Lin. Lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. She cringed with his touch.

"Don't pity me, Tenzin." She coldly said.

"I am not, continue." He said softly continuing to stroke her cheek.

Lin bit her lower lip, looked down and back up to his grey eyes that were filled with warmth and concern.

"I had been..." She began but stopping to bite her lower lip again.

His touch was so gentle against her skin. It was addicting. The way his thumb slowly stroked against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and let the word slip off of her tongue like a sword piercing through a corpse.

"Pregnant," She whispered it.

Looking back down into her tea when she opened her eyes. She had to blink several times to avoid the tears. His stroking had stopped when she had whispered her word.

She chugged down the rest of her tea. It was cold, but the flavour was still intact.

She looked at him now. She watched how his chest went up and down, how the gleam in his grey eyes disappeared at her word.

"I didn't know... I found out and well... They said it would have been a miracle if the child survived the first trimester... Well, it didn't... I had a miscarriage. And... I kept it to myself. I... I couldn't tell you... Or anyone as a matter of fact, I'm..." She rambled only to be hushed by a wave of his hand.

"Don't Lin." He reached out for her hands taking away her cup and placing it aside.

"Don't... You had that burden to weigh down and it was only to try and please me. Knowing that I wanted a family. Yet, you couldn't give me one. Here we are now. I, a married man, and you... Married to your work." He said with a slight chuckle at the end.

She looked at him long and hard searching for any type of hate towards her.

"I don't hate you Lin. I could never hate you... You're very special to me. You may not believe my words but you are, and I wouldn't want to hurt you more. I came with the intentions of apologizing but now..." He told her sincerely but not wanting to finish his sentence.

"But now... I feel like an idiot. I left you. I left you to deal with such a... Such a deep outcome," He said in a hurt tone.

Lin shook her head.

"No more, please." She said softly not looking at him now.

The feel of his hands in hers was enough to ignite the addiction. They sat there quietly. Letting the situation stick to them like glue.

She sighed.

"You should go home, you need your rest." She said lightly slapping the top of his hands.

He stopped her.

"There's another matter that I would like to talk about." He stated.

She arched an eyebrow.

"No. Not of..."

"Yes. Lin, we clearly still have feelings for each other, and we don't know how to deal with it."

She pulled her hands away from his. Breaking the tender warmth between their hands.

"Tenzin... You're just probably experiencing guilt. It's not really you showing your true feelings towards me. It's only lust." She retorted angrily.

"It isn't. Lin, you do not know how many times I've compared you and Pema. You always won. I never spoke of them aloud. I always imagined you with my children." He told her honestly.

She was taken aback.

She snorted.

"She's probably a whole lot better than me." She coldly remarked.

"Lin, stop being stubborn, I'm being honest. If you do not believe me then why did I kiss you nearly a month ago?" He asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe you just want to get into my pants?" She hissed.

Here they go again. Always ending something in an argument.

"I-I am not." He nervously replied.

She scowled.

"I'm not becoming that type of woman who's the one who destroys the happy ideal family; I'm not becoming your floozy." She stated defiantly, crossing her arms.

Tenzin sighed.

"I'm not asking you to."

"I know you weren't but I..."

He shushed her with his index finger.

She scowled again but the feel of his finger against her lips was nice.

"Then what?" She asked in a monotone.

"Nothing," He told her, trying to search her eyes but she would always place her gaze somewhere else.

He sighed. He placed his hands on the side of her arms and looked at her. How her skin felt smooth and soft against his touch.

She was looking at him now.

"I couldn't get the feel of your lips out of my mind Lin. They were intoxicating... I slightly cursed my brother for entering your office the way he did, I was jealous that he had been able to convince you to teach Korra and her friend. I also cursed him for ruining our kiss. It seems as though there is always something that is holding us back from going any further than a mere kiss."

She sat there listening to his words. She had been right about him being jealous. Yet, she didn't realize that he had wanted more than a kiss just like she.

"You do know that this is wrong, don't you?" She asked him.

She felt him squeeze her arms, gently.

"I do... We... We never truly said goodbye as lovers." He said looking directly into her eyes.

It didn't take one to know that she was surprised at his words.

Her eyes fixed on his chest area. Watching it rise and fall. She pursed her lips into a thin line.

She was inwardly engaged in a battle. Checking off the pros and cons if they went further than a kiss, then just merely touching and inhaling scents.

She finally plucked up the courage to reply to him.

"I've been well aware of that for years..." She swallowed hard before adding on,"Are you sure? Tenzin, I may still have feelings for you but..."

He shushed her with his lips. He perfectly knew that this was wrong. So did she. Yet, they desired each other like savaged beasts. He wanted to prove to her that just this once, they could indulge in their desires.

The way their lips trembled and their tongues sought one another. How his hands trailed her curved body the fabric of her nightgown separating him from touching her bare skin. The way she completely fell enticed into him. They parted theirs lips, swollen from not wanting to let it end. They were panting for air. Lin looked at him. She didn't need her seismic sense to know that he truly meant his words, and did not want to hurt her but moreover to let her express herself to him. They made eye contact. It drove him to pull her in into his arms and kiss her hard. He could hear her soft panting and the way he felt her heaving chest against his body. It felt good, no, more than good. She had pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Not now... Tenzin... You..." She said through breaths.

He was trailing kisses along her exposed skin and stopped at her jawline. Lightly sucking that area. She had leaned her head back, let a soft moan escape her lips but pulled him to look at her.

"You need to go home... We... You have to go home."

He sighed.

"Not necessarily, they all think I'm at a meeting. And they think I'll arrive home until the next day."

Lin looked at him long and hard, narrowing her eyes at him. Still breathing heavily.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked him.

He only chuckled and continued his trailing of kisses. Stopping at her ear to whisper his answer. "No, it seems, as though, this was just luck."

She sunk in deeper to his touch. How it drove her mad. He pulled her for another heated kiss and pulled her up to her feet. This time it was him who pulled back, only to lift her bridal style. He continued to kiss her, except they were light feathery kisses. She knew all too well that he was taking her to her bedroom. They wouldn't have any type of interruptions and they'd be free to explore one another's bodies. He had placed her on her bed gently. He hovered over her. Taking it all in. There weren't words that could be expressed there was no need for it, as long as they showed it through their kisses and their touching. They were plastering each other with a kiss. His hand trailing along her bare leg. While hers were undoing his robes and planting light kisses along his neck. They would push and pull one another. In harmony with their movements, taking their time with their light touches and the light brushes of their lips against their skin. He had already pulled the silky fabric that she had been wearing over her head.

Exposing her bare chest. The way her chest heaved, her skin was white as can be, like a china dolls porcelain skin. Her eyes were dark filled with lust. He had yet removed his trousers. He wanted to enjoy this moment. She did too. While he watched her she trailed her hand along his arm following the arrow tattoo, stopping at his shoulder and tilted her head to the side, wondering why he had stopped. She rolled him over, his hands resting on her hips. They never broke eye contact. His hand went to her hair pulling out the clips that were in her hair. Tossing them somewhere in the room. Her grey hair flowing out in soft waves lightly brushing his face.

They were almost like a puzzle, trying to collect the right pieces and place them in its corresponding order.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips, which only made him pull her in more and roll her over. Never breaking away, she pulled down his trousers while he pulled down her underwear they lightly bit a pulled on their lips. Once they were fully naked, he started to trail kisses along her neck to her shoulder and stopping around her breasts. His hot breath caused a reaction from her. She stirred in her own sheets. Her breathing erratic. Once his mouth came in contact with one of her breasts and his hand fondling the other. Her hands rested on his shoulders while her legs wrapped around him. While she let out soft moans that stifled out on there own. She felt his beard against her skin. It tickled her. He trailed kisses along her toned stomach; he kept going lower until she felt his hot breath against her private area, his beard still tickling her. She was practically panting out of breath. Her hands clenching her sheets. She was staring at her ceiling, closing her eyes, he had started to suck and nip her below. Causing her to arch upward and making her gasp. Tenzin tried his best to push down a chuckle. Pleased to know that he had brought her to gasp for air. The more he worked his tongue, the more she would spread her legs and let out her moans of pleasure. She had enough of his teasing. She couldn't bare it anymore. She pushed him up. Rolling him over. He had a grin on his face when she did that. Which only made her pout. She was thankful that they weren't verbal. She planted several kisses against his skin and would ever so often grind against him. He had stopped her from doing so pulling her into a sitting position. They kept planting kisses. He very much felt when her hand wrapped around his erection. Causing him to stop his kisses. She continued hers. Ever so lightly biting and sucking. She was challenging him now. If she wanted to challenge him, so be it. He sucked and bit around her neck and shoulder while one of his hands rested on the small of her back and the other venturing in an area that was warm and wet. When his finger made it's way inside her, her grip on his erection became tighter and her biting became harder. He grunted at the pressure. She slid her hand up and down against it. He explored her moisture. Knowing that it would lose her concentration on him. She arched inward all the time and let out a moan. She had stopped her little game with him resting her head against his shoulder breathing heavily, not feeling satisfied with just airy kisses and merely touching. He seemingly got the message and planted a kiss on her shoulder. He laid her down, searching her eyes for approval. She gave him a wry smile. Pulling him in to give her a kiss. Their tongues clashing his hands buried within her hair and hers on his back. He knew very well how to place it in. He brushed the tip against her slit causing her to moan in his mouth and with one stroke did he enter her with ease. Her nails digging into his back and gasping in his mouth when he fully entered her. Her lips had swollen, from the pressure of his lips. He didn't move. He watched her. Waiting for her. He hadn't realized how tight her insides were. Her walls clenching and unclenching. They had been silent throughout the whole thing they found it normal. With his hand he searched for hers lacing their fingers together. He started to move at a slow pace she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in more with her free hand she gripped him tighter around his shoulder, plastering him into the crook of her neck and shoulder. His breath hot against her skin, his body as well. His grunts and her moans meshed in a sequence that was unexplainable, as the pace quickened so did there breathing. Beads of sweat rolling off of his face, while her hair was matte and sticking to her. Their climax was coming to a close. He had brushed his lips against hers and she parted her lips to allow the entrance of his tongue. Still holding on to her hand he pulled her in for an embrace once he thrust in her. Causing her to push her lips away from him and arch inward and lean her head back to moan a loud moan. He on the other hand buried himself in her shoulder. Slowly slumping down and rolling off of her. Both were breathing heavily. Still holding onto their hands.

Tenzin had brought it up to view and planted a kiss on her hand and then one on her cheek.

Lin turned to face him. Not knowing what to do or say. He pulled the sheets over them and pulled her in an embrace. Kissing the top of her head and squeezing her arm while she rested her head under his chin and allowing him to hold her.

He sighed contently.

She looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

He only gave her a small smile.

"If I could, I would stop time just to be able to relive this, and not let you go" he said softly looking into her emerald like eyes.

She suppressed a chuckle and gave him a sincere smile.

"You are now... Even if it doesn't last." She whispered, resting her head again.

She listened to his heartbeat.

He squeezed her arm lightly. Feeling tired and wanting to sleep.

"Let's not think that... For now, let us live this moment." He said quietly.

When he said those words it was muffled to Lin. It was the rumbling of his chest that disturbed her.

She sighed.

Not wanting to argue with him. She let herself drift off into sleep. Hoping that this wasn't a mere dream. That after all these years that this had truly happened.

Letting the touch of his skin against hers melt itself into her. The sensation subsiding, their addiction for a touch had prevailed more than they knew it.

* * *

He had awoken before her. They stayed intertwined within each other the whole night. He gently kissed the crown of her head causing her to stir. He only smiled at the sensation. He quickly glanced at the clock. It read five, yet it was completely dark outside. His thumb brushed side to side on Lin's arm. How long had it been since he last saw her sleep? She was always peaceful and ever so beautiful when she slept. He smiled again.

He had to leave her though. Though it pained him to leave her like this, he had a family. He felt his insides churn. He looked down at Lin again. His Lin, the woman who had truly wanted to give him everything and he was an idiot to let her go. He tucked some strands of hair that had fallen behind her ear.

"Stay here... With me..." She mumbled.

Had he heard right? He squeezed her arm gently to not wake her up. He glanced at the clock again. He sighed. He'd come up with something. For now, he wanted Lin. His burning addiction for just touching her made him stay longer than he should have.

* * *

She had woken up to the sound of rain against her window. She also woke up in the arms of a certain someone. She lifted her head off of his chest and glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

She groaned and plastered her head against his chest.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?"

Lin heard the rumbling of his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"You've been awake and you didn't have the decency to wake me up?" She said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and covering herself with the sheets.

She watched as how he pulled himself up as well and he reached out for her hand and kissed it. Stroking it with his hands now.

"You looked peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb your dream." He told her sincerely.

She looked at him now. She was going to say something but he placed his lips on her pulling away. To look at her.

She was dumbfounded; she was behaving like a schoolgirl.

"Tenzin, I need to get to work, and you need to get home. It's already noon." She said flatly.

He sighed.

The only noise that could be heard was the pelting of rain against her window and the dark clouds that loomed in the sky. The crack of lightning and the roar of thunder made her jolt back to the present.

"You see there has been a slight delay." He said gesturing towards her window.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's just rain... You're just making excuses Tenzin. Go home..." She said defiantly.

He was looking at her.

"Is that what you truly want?" He asked her softly.

She swallowed hard.

"No but..."

"Then I won't leave until the storms quarrel is done. Now come here." He said as he opened his arms for her to crawl into.

She pouted again. Still not wanting to resign herself into his touch. She caved in and let him hold her.

She guessed that she could stay with him a little longer just until the storm died out and maybe their addiction for a touch would subside too.


End file.
